Besos sepultados
by Suga 6516
Summary: Por alguna razón sentía que esa no era la primera vez que experimentaba ese beso. Su estómago se revolvió. —Mañana no recordarás nada de esto… lo sé porque ya lo he vivido. [K2] [KylexKenny]


**Notas del autor: **

Bueno, sé que debería de haber actualizado ya el otro fic, pero aún sigo en examenes y encontré esto tirado por algún lugar de mi pc mientras repasaba física. Así que, se los dejo aquí. Será la primera de un fic de aproximadamente tres partes (breves), no esperen algo largo, sólo quería sacarme las ganas de escribir acerca de ellos dos que tan bonitos son :heart:. Les diré que el K2 fue mi primera pareja en este fandom, simplemente son preciosos juntos (pese a que amo de igual manera al Stanly, tal vez incluso más si lo escriben bonito simplemente su relación es preciosa como dato a agregar detesto el Kyman sorry no esperen nada de esa pairing en el futuro de mi parte) así que traer algo sobre este par en particular me sienta muy bien.

* * *

 **Advertencias Generales:**

 **[K2]** O Kenny x Kyle como gusten llamarlo, aunque se centra en un Kenny que varía entre él y Mysterion.

 **[Posible Ooc]** Sinceramente aquí me he salteado varios años de canon mental con respecto a esta historia, por lo que podrían encontrar a los personajes que no son tan fieles a su personalidad original. Espero sin embargo que no sea de molestia.

 **[** **Disclaimer]** South Park y todas sus locuras pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone no a mi. Si me perteneciera no hubiese recortado los últimos veinte segundos del capítulo _The Coon_. La imagen utilizada como portada tampoco me pertenece.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Acto I: Memorias**

.

.

.

Mordió su labio inferior y traqueteó sus dedos contra el escritorio, observando fijamente la pantalla de su computadora. Kyle Broflovsky suspiró, él mismo lo había mandado allí, había descubierto el escondiste de aquella red de trata de mujeres y se lo había comunicado. Y sabía, estaba consiente, de que era una misión jodidamente peligrosa pero aún así había cumplido con las ordenes que su amigo le había encomendado.

—¿Lo habrán matado? —se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta, sus dedos chocaron nuevamente contra la superficie de madera produciendo un sonido seco. La tensión lo carcomía, el pelirrojo llevó su mano izquierda en dirección hacia su boca, mordiéndose los dedos mientras intentaba calmarse. Esa costumbre la había adquirido con los años por experimentar situaciones como la que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Su mano derecha se apoderó del mouse, buscando en los portales de noticias algo sobre el posible altercado. Para su suerte titulares como «héroe muerto» no habían salido de momento.

No era la primera vez que «Mysterion» —como se hacía llamar cuando se encapuchaba— le pedía que investigase algo como eso. Es más, Kyle podía asegurar que el enmascarado había consultado en busca de información más veces con él que con la propia policía de la ciudad. Incluso hubo una ocasión en la que Kenny le había pedido que utilizara su disfraz para que sus compañeros de clases pensaran que el puesto de él como súper héroe lo había ocupado otro ciudadano de South Park. Tuvo la «suerte» —si se le puede llamar a eso suerte— que se encontraba a una altura lo suficientemente alta como para que nadie notase que en realidad era él quien llevaba el traje. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, el vértigo casi le había jugado una mala pasada.

—«Estarás bien, será lo mismo que cuando jugabas a ser La Cometa Humana o cuando verdaderamente me reemplazaste como Mysterion aquella vez» —le había dicho Kenny en aquella ocasión, con una sonrisa adornando su boca, y ojos que brillaban con la intensidad necesaria para hacer que el corazón del pelirrojo se sintiera cálido.

—Se le olvidó decir que iba a estar sobre una viga saltando entre edificios a siete pisos de altura —se rió de forma nerviosa el pelirrojo, rememorando la escena vivida después de su actuación. Cuando casi manda todo a la mierda en mitad de un parque al otro día. Recordaba la cara nerviosa de Kenny por el miedo a ser descubierto, los intentos frustrados por callarlo en ese momento y el beso que el rubio le había plantado en los labios que al final lo dejó mudo, indefenso y confundido.

—«Lamento el haberme robado tu primer beso gay» —había dicho el rubio entre risas más tarde, cuando estuvieron a solas en la habitación del judío, ambos desarreglados y tirados sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo luego de una calurosa discusión— , «pero era la única forma que tenía de dejarte anonadado.»

Kyle se llevó las manos a la cara. Sentía su piel erizar al recordar el violento contacto que había habido entre sus bocas, la sensación abrumadora que le había provocado el rubio en aquella ocasión. No pudo continuar pensando. Una alarma estruendosa sonó en su celular, Kyle saltó de su asiento para atenderlo, alejando todos aquellos pensamientos que sólo estorbaban en ese momento. Era un mensaje de texto con un remitente que Kyle se alivió de ver. Lanzó un suspiro mientras abría el mensaje y leía con velocidad las únicas dos palabras que contenía: «Trae vendas».

.

.

.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Muchas gracias por leer este pequeño capítulo. Sin más que decir les dejo mis saludos coordiales a todos ustedes.


End file.
